pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Trapping Moons Love/Archive 1
Sup? --'-ChaosClause - ' 16:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :yeah i dont take offence to it :i like that you would help out with it. i make many builds and i always know they need work, rather than it just being thrown to the side. ::remember to sign your comments with --~~~~ and indent with colons --> : indenting is the best way to reply to an answer like I'm doing to your response. You're new so it'll take some time getting used to. let me know if you need any help. -- 19:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::k, ive been on here for a while just never said anything, but anywayz wat do u think of the build? Trapping Moons Love 19:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Trapping Moons Love ::::User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting. Angelus, just saying indenting and colons means none understands anything :P ::::I'll have a look at your build and will comment on its talk in a minute. --'-ChaosClause - ' 19:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi You need to be aware of a few things. First, you need to indent your comments. Second, you need to sign your comments. And third, you need to calm down. If you can't do those three things, you will be earning yourself a ban very soon. Have a wonderful day. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:30, 11 December 2009 also, you remind me of tipttt. this makes me happy. -- 19:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Afaik, Tipttt never made any builds or even contributed to the build space. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:35, 11 December 2009 ::but he did rage very hard and didnt know how to indent :> -- 19:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Tipttt made builds. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi, again Authors can not remove deletion or WELL tags. I'm sorry, but if you are unable to be constructive then I will be forced to ban you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:36, 11 December 2009 :then stop marking it and actualty look its differrent and ill jsut make more accounts smart one. cant ban me because u cant tell the differrence in builds. Trapping Moons Love 19:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::its barely different buddy. same professions and same bars almost skill for skill. id calm down and just accept it or youre going to get banned -- 19:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Again, indent your comments. And I can ban you for whatever reason I want, tbh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:43, 11 December 2009 ::HEY PAL, I'M BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY, YOU SUCK. --Crow 19:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't bait him, Crow, or I'll end up having to ban you too :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:45, 11 December 2009 :::::< --Crow 19:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::KJ mcsrs -- 19:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) dear moon ohai [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :hi ^.^ Trapping Moons Love 14:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) So PvXwiki:Editing Builds, anyone? --''Chaos'' -- 15:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:20, 11 February 2010